vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DC Animated Movies)
|-|Superman= |-|Clark Kent= Summary Kal-El is the last survivor of the planet Krypton. When Jor-El and Lara learned that Krypton was doomed and going to be destroyed, they sent away baby Kal in a rocket, aimed towards Earth where they knew their son would be strong under the yellow sun. The rocket landed in Kansas, where Kal was discovered and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, and given the name of Clark Kent. After he got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet newspaper, he became the superhero known as Superman and a founding member of the Justice League. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B | 8-A Name: Kal-El; Clark Kent; Superman Origin: DC Animated Movie Universe Gender: Male Age: 20-30 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, At least Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Building Level (Was stated by Silas Stone to easily be able to tear apart buildings) | Large Building Level (Destroyed the Hall Of Justice. Mere shockwaves from his punches shook entire buildings) | City Block Level (Shook and destroyed part of a bridge) | Multi-City Block Level (His fight with Doomsday shook all of Metropolis). Speed: FTL (Can somewhat keep up with the Flash who can travel through time by going faster than light, though Superman himself can't) Lifting Strength: Class M (Pulled out an ancient machine the size of a ship) Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Punched Doomsday with enough force to shake Metropolis) Durability: Building Level (Survived being punched through entire buildings) | Large Building Level (Survived hits from Doomsday, who punches can shake entire city blocks) | City Block Level (Survived hits from a stronger Doomsday who shook an entire bridge) | Multi-City Block Level (Survived taking hits from Doomsday in his peak, who was stated to have become powerful enough to destroy what is left of Metropolis). Stamina: Very high, was able to fight Doomsday despite getting weaker throughout the fight. Range: City Range; Even while being suppressed, sent shockwaves around all of Metropolis. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very intelligent, is smarter than most members of the League who, despite being far weaker, were able to make strategies which allowed them to fight against Darkseid who's superior to all of them. Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Magic (Was knocked out by Orm's lightning in one hit) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Solar Energy Absorption:' This is the main source of Superman's powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him vast superhuman abilities. *'Super Strength:' Superman possesses incredible superhuman strength, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, breakthrough Green Lantern's constructs, and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows.2 Of all the members of the League, Superman was the only one strong enough to fight and survive against Doomsday. *'Flight:' Superman has the ability to fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity.2 *'Heat Vision:' Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. 2 *'Super Speed:' Superman is capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at near light-speed, though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent environmental damage. While his reflexes aren't at Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility is able to just keep up with the speedster. *'Invulnerability:' Superman is nearly indestructible, being able to take large amounts of damage without being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back. However, his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. 2 He is also weak to Kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home-world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. *'Accelerated Healing:' Superman possesses a limited, but rapid healing factor which is further enhanced by his exposure to direct sunlight. Despite being fatally wounded by Doomsday, he entered a regenerative coma, where he recovered from his wounds. Upon being exposed to the sun's rays, all of the injuries he had sustained during his fight with Cyborg Superman had instantaneously healed. *'X-Ray Vision:' Superman has the ability to project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects with the exception of lead. He used this to see through Batman's smoke screen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. *'Underwater Breathing:' While his physiology appears human, Superman is able to breathe and speak clearly underwater without any aid and can handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed.1 *'Super Hearing:' Superman's hearing is very sensitive, allowing him to detect even the faintest of sounds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Justice League Members